


PEAS!

by Chippa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Gen, silly story after late night conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: The captain has some strange problems!





	PEAS!

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my stuff I came across an old hard drive that contained some ancient fanfic. 
> 
> This is a silly little thing I wrote after a weird conversation about peas in instant messenger many, many years ago.
> 
> Anyway I thought I'd post it for posterity.
> 
> If you're ancient you may have seen this posted somewhere circa 2005 ish (at least that's the date on the file lol).
> 
> Enjoy... or don't.

Kathryn Janeway was not a happy woman. In fact at this moment in time she was positively furious. "Damn useless machines" she fumed "what's the point in having technology if it never works".

"Dammit" she swore again, giving the replicator an evil glare for good measure. All she wanted was a cup of coffee. Steaming hot coffee, was that really to much to ask, and what did she get instead - frozen peas.

B'Elanna had promised her the problem was fixed. Just wait till she came home, boy was she in trouble. No sex for her until Kathryn got her coffee, that should solve the problem!


End file.
